Theny's life
by Theny
Summary: Menteuse par omission


La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit et une jeune fille en serviette sortit. Elle rejeta une mŠche de cheveux en arriŠre et sourit.  
  
Elle sentait tous les regards braqu‚e sur elle et savait que ceux des gar‡ons ‚taient assez admiratifs.   
  
En particulier celui d'un jeune homme qu'elle avait rep‚r‚ dŠs son arriv‚e … Poudlard.  
  
Elle le regarda et lui sourit, attisant les jalousies chez les filles et les autres gar‡ons pr‚sents.  
  
Elle fit signe … sa soeur de la rejoindre dans le dortoir des filles et elles y entrŠrent toutes deux.  
  
Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup, malgr‚ les yeux verts de celle qui sortait de sa douche et les yeux noirs de sa soeur.  
  
La jeune fille s'habilla et sourit … sa soeur qui lui sourit aussi:  
  
_ Il te plait, hein?  
  
La jeune fille aux yeux ‚meraude lui r‚pondit par un sourire radieux.  
  
_ Disons que si je pouvais, je sortirai de ce dortoir et j'irai l'embrasser sur le champ.  
  
Sa soeur lui sourit.  
  
_ Mais tu l'a, ce pouvoir sista.  
  
Elles ‚clatŠrent de rire puis sortirent dans la salle commune et la soeur aux yeux noirs sortit dans le parc aprŠs avoir lanc‚ un clin d'oeil complice … sa sista.  
  
La jeune fille alla s'asseoir prŠs du gar‡on et lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille:  
  
_ Je peux te parler, en priv‚ s'il te plait?  
  
Puis elle l'entraŒna dans le dortoir des filles. Ils s'allongŠrent sur un lit et le jeune homme plongea son regard dans celui de celle qui l'avait entraŒn‚.  
  
Il pensa: "Elle est … moi. Tu est devenue ma proie en m'amenant ici, ma belle".  
  
Puis il sourit et posa sa main doucement sur le ventre de la jeune fille.  
  
Il attrappa une plume qui traŒnait sur le lit et carressa lentement son visage fin et illumin‚ d'un sourire radieux.  
  
Puis il la promena partout sur son corps en la regardant.  
  
Elle, suivait la plume des yeux en souriant. De temps en temps, il la voyait frissonner ce qui le faisait jubiler.  
  
Puis il prit une initiative qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable de faire quelques jours auparavant.  
  
Il s'approcha lentement de son visage laissant la plume tomber doucement puis il posa ses lŠvres sur les siennes.  
  
Il savait ce qu'elle attendait de lui, et il voulait la combler … tout prix. Il l'embrassa langoureusement pendant quelques secondes, puis il s'interrompit pour la regarder et lui sourire.  
  
Elle passa d‚licatement ses mains sur son torse et descendit vers son ventre. Elle s'arrˆta au niveau de son nombril pour le regarder.  
  
Elle se releva et s'assit sur son ventre. Elle posa ses mains derriŠre la tˆte du jeune homme.  
  
Ce dernier leva ses mains et caressa lentement ses courbes du bout des doigts. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, puis descendit jusqu'… ses fesses en passant par sa poitrine et par ses hanches. Il avait en face de lui une vraie femme qui n'attendait que lui.  
  
Il lui murmura:  
  
_ Ne me tente pas, ma belle...  
  
Elle lui sourit et lui r‚pondit:  
  
_ Succombe … la tentation, et tu saura ce que c'est que d'ˆtre un homme...  
  
Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et saisit lentement sa baguette, pos‚e … c"t‚ de lui. Il l'agita et ils se retouvŠrent tous deux en sous-vˆtements. Plus le temps passait, plus elle souriait. Il ‚tait plein d'ardeur. Il avait envie d'elle ici et maintenant. Et appremment, c'‚tait r‚ciproque.  
  
Il d‚tacha son soutien-gorge qu'il envoya au pied du lit. Il la fit rouler lentement sur le dos et l'embrassa … nouveau. Il d‚sirait toutes les parties de son corps. Elle ‚tait si belle dans son plus simple appareil qu'il ‚tait important pour lui de la combler comme elle l'attendait.  
  
Il l'embrassa dans le cou, juste pour le plaisir de la faire frissonner, puis descendit sur sa poitrine. Il l'embrassa lentement et se sentit un peu … l'‚troit dans son cale‡on.  
  
Puis il descendit jusqu'… son ventre, sans oser aller plus bas. Il voulait la laisser prendre les commandes.  
  
Elle le regarda dans les yeux puis s'assit … cheval sur lui, le regarda dans les yeux puis sourit.  
  
Elle murmura:  
  
_ Prˆt?  
  
Elle lui carressa lentement le torse avec les mains en descendant vers le bas de son ventre. Elle souriait toujours et supposait que le moment ‚tait venu.  
  
Elle le d‚shabilla entiŠrement et fit de mˆme pour elle.  
  
Elle lui prit les mains et entremˆla leurs doigts, puis elle tendit ses bras vers l'avant et l'embrassa dans le cou, toujours pench‚e sur lui.  
  
Elle adorait sentir l'odeur de sa peau nue. Elle prit les mains de son partenaire et les fit glisser de son cou … son ventre puis les fit passer dans son dos pour les laisser dans sa cambrure.  
  
Il ‚taient prˆts, tous les deux. Il attendait, les mains dans le creux des reins de cette fille qu'il avait tant observ‚, rˆvant de ce moment intime entre eux.  
  
Elle s'assit un peu plus bas, et il sentit qu'il ‚tait en elle.  
  
Elle caressa lentement son torse, tout en se mouvant, d'avant en arriŠre lentement.  
  
Elle sentit une perle d'eau se former au creux de sa poitrine et courir jusqu'au ventre de son amant.  
  
Elle l'embrassait et lui souriait de temps en temps. Puis elle se penchait vers lui, tout en bougeant son bassin et il sentait son souffle lui br–ler le cou. Elle ralentit le mouvement et il se retourna, pour se retrouver sur elle.  
  
Elle plia un peu les jambes et continuait de carresser son torse, sa nuque. Elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux et il remettait un de ses mŠches en arriŠre.  
  
Il faisait d'incessant va-et-vient dans son ventre. Il se sentait si bien. Il ‚tait enfin arriv‚ … faire l'amour … cette fille, son id‚al. Belle, sensuelle, charmante et tellement...femme...  
  
Elle sentait comme une sensation bizarre au creux de son ventre, qui s'amplifiait lorsque le mouvement de son partenaire acc‚l‚rait.  
  
Ca y ‚tait, ils allaient venir, tous les deux en mˆme temps, en communion, comme de vrais amants. Elle retint son souffle et crispa ses mains sur le dos du jeune homme. Il la sentait essouffl‚e, prˆte … donner son plaisir. Elle sentit comme une explosion de chaleur g‚n‚rale en elle. Cette chaleur se r‚pandait dans les plus infimles parties de son corps. Elle le griffa tandis qu'elle ‚mit un g‚missement presque inaudible. A ce moment mˆme, lui, aussi prˆt qu'elle, s'arrˆta de bouger et laissa son plaisir s'‚chapper dans ce dortoir. Il grogna un peu.  
  
Ils fermŠrent les yeux tous deux et profitŠrent de leur jouissance. Il avait r‚ussi, elle prenait du plaisir … ce qu'il lui fasse l'amour, et la r‚ciproque ‚tait valable aussi.  
  
Une fois ce moment de plaisir pass‚, il resta en elle assez longtemps pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, lui sourire et plonger son regard dans le sien.  
  
Il se retira et s'allongea prŠs d'elle. Ils avaient tous deux le souffle court et tremblaient de plaisir. Elle ‚mit un petit rire de satisfaction et pencha sa tˆte sur le c"t‚ pour le regarder.  
  
Il lui murmura … l'oreille:  
  
_ Tu es magnifique, ma ch‚rie.  
  
Elle lui sourit et se leva. Il pouvait admirer ses courbes gracieuses. Elle se rhabilla et il se leva aussi. Il la prit par la taille et elle s'‚carta un peu en souriant. Mais ce n'‚tait plus ce sourire radieux qui illuminait son visage quelques minutes auparavant, mais un sourire froid, fier et narquois.  
  
Elle lui caressa l'entrejambe et dit tout fort, d'un ton glacial:  
  
_ Tu a ‚t‚ vraiment bien, mais maintenant j'en ai d'autres … essayer.  
  
Il se rhabilla rapidement tandis qu'elle sortait du dortoir. Il la rejoint et la vit en train de parler avec animation … un autre jeune homme.  
  
Il fron‡a les sourcils et la fusilla du regard.  
  
_ Tu porte trŠs bien ton pr‚nom, Th‚nia. 


End file.
